


All the Stars

by Warnadudenexttime



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Late Night Chats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warnadudenexttime/pseuds/Warnadudenexttime
Summary: Logan continued to stare up at his room ceiling. It was littered with green tinted, glow in the dark stars. His blinking, breathing, and heartbeat were all steady unlike his current stream of thoughts. For someone who constantly stated fact after fact, every minute of every day, Logan was hung up on the possibilities of other universes.He used to have… been… maybe… particularly... obsessed with it when he was around the age of ten. Just thinking about another world where perhaps, people had an incredibly unique magic powers was extremely fascinating! Peradventure, there's a place that every present human’s personality was flipped on its head. The potential that was held continued to astound him each and every day in his younger years.Sadly, as time passed his free time to ponder about such things shrunk and his focus had to land where it was deemed appropriate, topical, and important. So Logan had completely forgotten about it- well… up until that moment.





	All the Stars

Logan continued to stare up at his room ceiling. It was littered with green tinted, glow in the dark stars. His blinking, breathing, and heartbeat were all steady unlike his current stream of thoughts. For someone who constantly stated fact after fact, every minute of every day, Logan was hung up on the possibilities of other universes.

He used to have… been… maybe… particularly... obsessed with it when he was around the age of ten. Just thinking about another world where perhaps, people had an incredibly unique magic powers was extremely fascinating! Peradventure, there's a place that every present human’s personality was flipped on its head. The potential that was held continued to astound him each and every day in his younger years.

Sadly, as time passed his free time to ponder about such things shrunk and his focus had to land where it was deemed appropriate, topical, and important. So Logan had completely forgotten about it- well… up until that moment. 

Virgil knocked harshly on the wall beside Logan, startled from the abrupt noise, he sat straight up.

“Uhhh… Nerd, you okay?” 

Oh right.

Logan laid back down, this time on his side so he could face the other. He had called Virgil in five minutes ago, in hopes of having a discussion on this topic. Surely the other will not find his current curiosity extremely boring… unlike the others. No, Virgil is a friend; he’ll understand. 

Logan exhaled loudly. This is no way to have a potential casual conversation. He needed to show he did want this. Therefore, he sat up, scooting backwards in order to lean against the headboard. What to say... what to say... should he just get the point or let awkward small talk take course? No, it's best to just start as to not cause Virgil any distress due to… well… his own, personal distress.

Logan coughed to clear his voice that was clouded from the lack of speaking that had not occurred in hours. “You are the second most rational one in the mindscape, correct?”

Virgil's chuckle echoed through the room, “You think so? I assumed you-“ He pretended to tighten a tie that wasn't hanging off his neck with his left and pushed up an invisible pair of glasses with his right. “Concluded most of my thoughts were incredibly unreasonable.” He quoted, with little seriousness and a smile.

Logan's once neutral expression deepened into a frown, “Looking back on what I said… the term I used was awfully harsh and uncalled for. Well… I do acknowledge that you do go overboard, but it is true that your fear is usually deprived from some logic or maybe trauma, which you can't exactly contro-“ the side rambled on.

Virgil walked over and practically jumped up onto the end of the mattress, he held out a single finger. “I’m gonna have to stop you right there, Dork.”

Logan instantly shut his mouth, perhaps out of fear? That could not possibly be it. He just... felt awkward for rambling so long, he needed to quiet down anyway. 

Virgil’s stone hard expression, softened into one of worry. “I know the way you view me as changed.” Anxiety said dropping his finger to his “Seconddddd-“ He dragged the transitional word out as he crossed his legs. “I’m guessing you are over-thinking things, which-“ He flicked his wrist in the air, “Sure… does kind of offend me as that's my job.” Virgil smirked in Logan's direction. “No harm done, you Geek.”

Logan didn't even bother looking up, not because he didn’t care just he lacked the energy. “I suppose I have been hanging around you far too much.” He hummed, seemingly becoming more relaxed. 

The anxious side gasped loudly, he even laid his own right hand on his chest, and with fake shock he fell onto the bed, adding to his dramatic tone. 

“And now you are behaving similarly to Roman.” Logan stated with slight emotion, falling back into his previous mood. He dragged his hand across the toughness of the quilt.

“Touché.” Virgil sat back up, glancing at Logan's tired state, gears turned in his head as he tried to figure out what ol’ Logic had got himself into, “Soooo…”

If Logan had dog ears they would have perked up with concern at that moment, “Something bothering you, Virgil?

“I could ask you the same thing but, I already know the answer, and that’s a definite yes.” Virgil retorted.

“Well I-I've mentioned in the p-past how wonderful I-I find the world a-around us.” Logan stuttered, he looked Virgil in his caramel eyes for approval to keep going, which he got a nod in response. He sighed, “Yet, I surround myself with hypocritical thoughts!” He gripped the bedsheet underneath his palm painfully tight.

Virgil slid up the bed,deciding to land next to Logan, “Look dude, I cannot for the life of me tell what you're thinking in that big ol’ head of yours. But, I do promise I wanna understand you… so you're going to have to elaborate- please.” 

“My apologies…” Logan let go of the cloth as soon as he realized he had gotten hold of it. “The… what-ifs of life.”

“Are you paranoid or something?” Virgil questioned. He looked over to try and meet the others eyes; however, ultimately failing. “I can't have you stealing my job now.” He shook his head playfully, trying his best to lighten the mood. 

“No... no that's not it. The possibilities of outcomes to any and all situations are endless. I will never get to experience them, but that is not… why I’m overthinking all this, at least I do not believe it to be.” 

“I am kind of right then…” Virgil nudged Logan’s shoulder, his facial expression turning more lawful neutral. “You problem is overthinkin-“

“Do you know what alternate realities and parallel universes are?” Logan almost shouted, as if he kept those words in any longer he’d explode.

“That fanfiction stuff?” Virgil played dumb. 

“You know…” Logan smiled to himself, slightly overjoyed in getting to finally to talk about this. “The theory basically states that there are other universes out there that could be only microscopically different from our own; however, at the same time realities completely, and utterly contrasting exist. 

“Hmm..” Virgil hummed, “Yeah, I getcha.”

Butterflies began to swarm in Logan’s stomach… he didn’t find his explanation boring after all, “Uh… yeah well... I have been fixated on these concepts for what seems to be far too long, and I-I know these thoughts aren't necessarily an awful thing- perhaps I'm letting my curiosity get the best of me…”

“Hey! what's wrong with a bit of curiosity? Sure, you're known as ‘Mr. Set on reality and all that’ but you also love to be able to wrap your head around a topic and figure it out. Whether that’s about something you need to learn or something you just want to understand, it doesn’t matter because you can enjoy both, dude.”

“I will admit…” Logan dug his hands in between his thighs, as if trying to hide them from the world, “The situation does not feel quite right.” 

Virgil scrunched up his nose, “Whatcha mean?”

“I am supposed to be the one who is grounding, you should not have to help me. Being in the position that you seem to be in for are more helpful conversation… just makes me feel weird… I don’t understand why…”

“Dude, just because our roles are reversed doesn't mean anything, friends help friends, dude. This isn’t a one-sided friendship, er… at least not to me.” Virgil put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. 

“I will admit I do feel better… w-would you be fine with discussing the potential of these other worlds with me? I-I have not been able to talk about it with anyone else up until this point… and while I know my side of the conversations usually become long winded- like… now for example… I um-“ Logan fiddled with his thumbs as he slowly stopped talking.

“It’s ok, dude.” Virgil leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. “Keep going. You got this.” 

“Just-“ Logan let out a deep breath, he could do this. “May I talk about it wit- to you?”

“Honestly, it sounds kinda interesting to me. So, yeah, go on one of your little nerd rants. Promise ya I will not mind at all.”

“Thank you, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 post! So let us see how this goes-  
> tumblr: https://warnadudenexttime.tumblr.com/


End file.
